A slider needle is known from DE 101 30 365 C1 for loop-forming textile machines, comprising a needle body, with its shaft carrying at one end a hook with a tip, with two slot walls being provided at said shaft parallel to each other, which limit between each other a slider slot, comprising a slider which is arranged in the slider slot in a displaceable fashion, and which comprises at least two slider springs, which with their free legs, pointing to the hooks, are bent away from each other such that their ends are not in contact with each other in order to, starting from a contact site, form a funnel open towards the hook, and with their legs pointing to the hooks tapering in a tapering section towards the respective end by way of the thickness of the slider springs, measured perpendicular to the slot walls, reducing towards the end in order to generate a slider needle, which allows high operating safety at low slider friction. The slider springs comprises a tapering section at their inside a longitudinally arranged recess for receiving the hook.
A slider needle is known from EP 2 581 480 A1 comprising a longitudinal needle body with two side walls arranged opposite to each other and comprising a slider channel, which is limited by a bottom, and which comprises a slider which is arranged in the slider channel such that it can be displaced along a slide direction, with at least one of the side walls comprising a channel guide recess with a guide area and with the slider spring, at least in the retracted state of the side wall, comprising a laterally bent section following the cam comprising an area following the cam, with the section following the cam being allocated to the channel guide recess, with the section following the cam comprising two or more deformations in order to provide a slider needle, which allows the production of slider needles with a particularly fine division. The slider comprises two slider springs which are symmetrical in reference to each other. The slider springs are each plane and contact each other, forming at one end a catching section aligned towards a hook.
A slider needle is known from DE 10 2013 105 239 A1 comprising a needle body, which comprises a shaft extending in a longitudinal direction, which continues in needle hook at an end serving for the formation of loops, with the needle hook adjacent to a hook tip comprising a hook end section with two hook side areas, which are arranged in a transverse direction at a distance from each other, with the transverse direction being aligned perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, comprising a slider, which is supported at the needle body and mobile towards the needle hook and away from said needle hook, with the slider comprising two slider blades, which comprise at their top respectively a machine support area, with the two slider blades comprising at the blade ends respectively an inner recess area, which jointly limit a hook recess allocated to the needle hook and open towards the front in the longitudinal direction such that the needle hook engages the hook recess in a machine stop position, with a gap being formed between the interior recess areas and the respectively allocated hook side areas, which comprises in the transverse direction a gap width that changes in a height direction, with the height direction being aligned perpendicular to the longitudinal direction and perpendicular to the transverse direction.